The present invention relates to an aggregate for suppyling fuel from a supply tank to an internal combustion engine of a power vehicle.
Aggregates of such a general type are known in the art. One of such aggregates is disclosed, for example in the German document DE-OS 3,437,021. In this aggregate the pinion is connected with an armature shaft of an electrical drive motor for joint rotation therewith. The drive shaft of the drive motor extends through a plate which is fixedly connected with the aggregate housing, and a limiting wall is formed on the plate for limiting a pump chamber. A bearing pin for the toothed pinion extends from the other wall. Moreover, the toothed ring of the gear pump is guided in a ring which holds the both above mentioned walls at a predetermined distance from one another. In connection with this it is completely unimportant that in the known supply aggregate the toothed ring is formed as a supply member of a flow pump which operates as a pre-supply pump.